FlashMagic
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: I do NOT own Young Justice.


Summary: Since I can't decide between Flashspell or Babymagic for this, I've put both together.

Babymagic

"Babymagic." A soft whispery voice said against Zatanna's ear. She groaned.

"Klari. I'm tired. Let me sleep.." Zatanna said

"No. C'mon or you're not getting your birthday present." Klarion said

Zatanna groaned "Fine." She got up and was given a kiss on her cheek

"Is that it?" She asked, falling back into the pillows.

"No. The others have something big planned." Klarion said

Zatanna sighed "Okay. Fine." The mage got up and looked at her boyfriend "Out. I want to get dressed alone."

Klarion sighed with a smile "Fine." He got out of the room, closed the door. Ten minutes later Zatanna walked out and was suddenly swept off her feet.

"What are you.."

"-To Mount Justice-"

The two were suddenly standing in a circle of their friends.

"Happy birthday Zatanna!" They chorused.

Zatanna smiled at her friends. After the cake had been cut, and the gifts handed out, Klarion stepped forwards.

"Close your eyes and count to three."

"One." Klarion moved to her side

"Two." Her friends smiled and parted like the red sea as one person walked forwards.

"Three." It wasn't Zatanna who said it, but the voice was so familiar. She knew it anywhere

Her eyes filled with tears as she opened up her pools of ocean blue "Dad."

In front of her stood her father in black jeans, a half-buttoned from the bottom up black jacket wearing a white shirt and a red scarf. Without words they hugged each other.

"How?" Zatanna asked. Her father had been a wall for three months, a mission, and now he was here.

"The mission was a success." He handed her a package "Happy birthday Zatanna."

Zatanna opened the present to see a picture book. Each page was filled with pictures of her with her dad, family or friends, some of them were from when she was really young and they even had her with both of her parents. A lot of detail went into designing it.

Zatanna hugged her father again before he peeled her off and gave her another gift.

"From Zachary, Bunny and Zoey."

Zatanna opened it and saw it was a photo in a hand carved picture frame. She knew it was hand carved because of the peculiar designs. Doves, rabbits and ducklings circling the photo of Zatanna and her family. She'd thank them when they came by for Christmas. All in all, this was her best birthday ever.

* * *

Flashspell.

Two four year old kids; one boy who was dressed in a blue shorts and had on a red shirt with the symbol of the first Flash. The other was a girl who wore a purple shirt with a white dove on it and who was wearing white pants, giggled madly as their father ushered the along in very bad Italian.

Wallace Rudolph West was ushering his son Ruddy, who had red hair like him but his mother's eyes, and daughter Joan, who had her mother's hair but had her father's eyes, to his and his wife's room. Wally had the kids wait in the doorway when the door opened, he jumped onto his side of the bed, startling his wife awake.

"Wally!" She grabbed the ginger and pinned him to the bed with her elbow. She then began to beat him with her pillow.

"Reinforcements!" Wally called, looking back in the direction of the door.

The kids jumped onto the bed, shouting "Happy birthday mommy!" in unison as they hugged Zatanna.

"Hello little dovey birds." Zatanna kissed both of her children on their cheeks, who returned the kiss.

They were suddenly hyper again, it wasn't unusual. Ruddy is a speedster, like his father and he has magic as a recessive trait, Joan is a magician like her mother, but has the Speedster-gene as a recessive trait. The true speedsters in the the two was unleashed when they were excited.

Wally, who had mastered control of it, looked at his kids "Why don't the two of you go get your mother's gifts?"

It suddenly became a race out the door for the two. They didn't get that competitive, like their parents sometimes still are, even for a speedster and a magician. But when they did, they gave their father and Uncle Dick a run for their money.

Zatanna looked at her husband and smiled "Really?" She kissed him swiftly "Jumping on the bed?" He kissed her this time

"Hey. You enjoyed it." Wally said, making her lean back into the pillows.

"Not as much as you enjoyed my elbow to your chest."

The kissing stopped when they heard someone say "Really? Now? At nine A.M!"

Wally pulled away from Zatanna to stare at his friend Richard 'Dick' Grayson.

"Troll." the redhead said, getting off the bed "How did you get in anyway?"

"Picked the lock on your frontdoor." The man said matter-of-factly

Zatanna got up, revealing that she was wearing a Flash tee shirt and shorts that matched "That's illegal you scatter brained bird."

Dick shrugged "So? It's not like you guys'll turn me in."

Wally rolled his eyes "Can you leave now?"

Dick's answer never left his mouth, instead his niece and nephew ran past him into the room with cards in their hands. Ruddy's card was of a cheetah that was the color of his father's Flash outfit, but it had tiny insignias from the costume instead of the traditional spots you'd expect. Joan's was of an elephant with a top hat on it's head and a wand in it's trunk.

Wally laughed "Okay you two. Let's leave your mother alone so she can get dressed."

"Kay daddy.." The two said, tackling their uncle out of the room with a shout of "See no evil! Hear no evil! Speak no evil!"

Wally walked out laughing. He closed the door behind him and turned to the bird that was being 'attacked' by his children. He peeled them off of the troll and asked "So, why are you here anyway?"

Dick smiled and whispered "You'll have to come to the cave to find out." He then walked towards the door.

"Hey. Wait!"

Dick turned to his friend and smirked "It'll be asterous. Just hurry it up." And, just like a bat, when he left no trace was left to indicate he'd been there.

Wally looked at his kids and smiled. "This is gonna be fun."

{Twenty minutes later}

Zatanna walked out of hers and Wally's room, wearing a red Flash shirt with the insignia of the current Flash on it and faded blue jeans. She noticed it was quiet, too quiet. A blue blur ran to her, picking her up and carrying her to the hidden zeta-tube that was in the shed of their backyard. A whirl of yellow was all she saw and then, just like magic, she was in the cave. Wally set her down and smiled at her.

After everyone gave her their gifts, she made an announcement.

"Attention everyone. It seems that, within the next couple of months, you'll have another blur or two to watch out for."

"What?" Wally asked

Zatanna turned to him and gave a mischievous smile "I'm pregnant."


End file.
